Benutzer Blog:The Dark Antichrist/Hender!
Hallo ihr Lieben! Nach einer langen Zeit, in der ich das Folgende nun schon geplant habe, kann ich endlich sagen, dass mein erstes Buch nun endlich fertiggestellt und überall online erhältlich ist. Wer Interesse zeigen sollte mal in mein neustes Werk reinzulesen, für den stelle ich das erste Kapitel in diesem Blog zur Verfügung, um vielleicht die Neugierde noch ein wenig zu verstärken. Ich hoffe euch gefällt, was ich verfasst habe und selbstverständlich freue ich mich auch jetzt noch nach der Veröffentlichung auf konstruktive Kritik von eurer Seite aus. LG Dark ---- Hender! Das schummerige Licht, mit welchem das flackernde Kaminfeuer die ansonsten stockdunkle Wohnstube flutete, webte ein überaus beruhigende Atmosphäre, welche durch die Joni Mitchell Platte, die im Hintergrund spielte, nur noch sinnlichere Züge annahm. Das halbvolle Weinglas in meiner Hand rundete die typische Darstellung eines reichen, alten Schnösels perfekt ab; was wahrlich amüsant in meinen Augen erschien, da ich erst 24 Jahre alt war und ich mich finanziell gesehen gerade noch so zur Mittelklasse zählen konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz hatten Camilla und ich es geschafft, während unserer Studienzeit mit diversen Nebenjobs genug Geld für den ein oder anderen Luxus zusammen zu kratzen und dazu zählten in erster Linie Schallplatten, kostspielige Filmeditionen und erlesene Weine, so wie der Chateau Sant-Pierre, den ich vor etwa zwei Stunden erstmals gekostet hatte. Zwar hatte er mich ein ordentliches Sümmchen gekostet, 106 Kronen um genau zu sein, doch der Hochgenuss war wahrlich seinen Preis wert und meine Großmutter pflegte immer zu sagen „Wein ist wie das Leben; wer genießt hat länger was davon.“ Unglücklicherweise wechselte sie vom 'Wein genießen' zum 'Whiskey saufen', was in einem Autounfall und ihrem frühzeitigen Ableben im Alter von 63 Jahren endete. Meine Augen wanderten zu der kleinen Standuhr über dem Kamin hinüber, die mir mit ihren kleinen dunkelbraunen Zeigern 21:35 Uhr ankündigte. Camilla würde erst gegen 1:00 Uhr nach Hause kommen, daher blieb mir noch ein wenig Zeit mit dem Wein und der Musik, auch wenn ich inzwischen eine sich anbahnende Müdigkeit verspürte, welcher ich innerhalb weniger Minuten erlag, mein Glas abstellte und den Kopf auf das Sofa sinken ließ. Ich schloss meine Augen und war wider Erwartungen bereits nach wenigen Sekunden eingeschlafen. Etwas was ich mir zu gerne in einer jener Nächte gewünscht hätte, in denen ich stundenlang nur da lag, ohne die Möglichkeit selig und ohne Sorgen zu schlummern. Alpträume... das war es, was mich nur allzu oft wachzuhalten vermochte. Groteske Bilder des unvorstellbaren Grauens, die sich in meinem Kopf einnisteten; verzerrte und erschreckende Werke wie beispielsweise Der Schrei von Edvard Munch oder etwa Die Beständigkeit der Erinnerung von Salvador Dalí; das Abbild drei verschiedener Uhren, die zu schmelzen begannen. Für andere war es herrliche Kunst, doch mich plagten solcherlei Gemälde des Nachts. Ich konnte mich genau daran erinnern, wie ich eines nachts schreiend im Dunkeln aufwachte, da ich träumte wie das Haus, die Möbel, Camilla und sogar ich wie Käse in der Mikrowelle zu schmelzen begannen. Es war ein solch abscheulicher Anblick zu sehen wie erst unsere Haut vom Fleische fiel, dieses widerum an den Knochen hinunter lief und unsere Körper letztendlich als blutrote Flüssigkeit eine schleimige Lache auf dem Boden bildeten. Irgendwann wurde es so schlimm, dass ich alle Gemälde, die wir besaßen aus der Wohnung verbannte und Camilla brachte sie anschließend zu ihren Eltern, um sie dort auf dem Dachboden aufzubewahren. Sie tat mir bei dieser ganzen Sache am meisten leid; immerhin war sie Kunststudentin und völlig vernarrt in ihre Werke, welche sie alle selbst kreierte. Leider schien sie sich besonders an den recht düsteren Werken Goyas zu inspirieren, was ein überaus nahrhafter Boden für meine Ängste war. Ich hatte schon immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich nie mit ihr in die Galerie ging wenn Camillas neuste Gemälde ausgestellt wurden, aber als ich sie auch noch dazu drängte ihre Bilder aus der Wohnung zu entfernen, war das fast schon so als würde ich ihre Kinder auf die Straße setzen. Doch ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Die Abbilder, die sich in meinem Schädel manifestierten waren einfach zu grauenvoll und ließen mich entweder schlecht oder überhaupt nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Zudem hatte ich, kurz nachdem sich die ersten Alpträume bemerkbar machten, noch ein anderes Problem mit welchem ich seit meiner frühesten Kindheit nicht mehr konfrontiert worden war. Ich begann zu schlafwandeln. Eine Angewohnheit, die ich spätestens nach Erreichen meines siebten Lebensjahres hinter mir gelassen zu haben glaubte. Doch mit den Bildern und den daraus resultierenden Alpträumen kamen auch längst vergessene und ziemlich schlechte Eigenarten wieder zum Vorschein. Es war vor gerade mal drei Wochen, dass ich plötzlich mitten in der Küche aufwachte, völlig orientierungslos und durch das Geträumte ziemlich verängstigt. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders handeln... Und doch brach es mir das Herz Camilla diese Sache anzutun. Sie selbst sagte zwar immer zu mir, dass mein Wohlbefinden und das Verschwinden meiner Alpträume so viel wichtiger seien als all diese, ich zitiere ,,lächerlichen Schmierereien“, aber ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte und obwohl sie nur log, um mich von meinen Schuldgefühlen zu erlösen, so war es dennoch eine Qual zu sehen, wie sie ihren ganzen Kummer hinter einer Fassade zu verstecken versuchte. Andererseits war ihr Handeln auch der ultimative Beweis für ihre bedingungslose Liebe zu mir. Meine Camilla; während der ersten vier Monate, die ich hier in Oslo studierte, fühlte ich mich vollkommen verloren, bis sie mir als der Engel der sie war, erschien und mich für immer von meiner Einsamkeit befreite. Alte Erinnerung die in meinem Kopf herumschwirrten, verblassten normalerweise schnell und waren dann so unscheinbar wie ein Traum, dessen Geschehnisse ich verzweifelt zu rekonstruieren versuchte. Dieser Tag nicht. Nicht der Tag an dem sie mir zum ersten Mal begegnete. Ich könnte es nie vergessen; wann immer ich mich daran zurück erinnerte, wie ich alleine in dieser Bar saß, schien es fast so, als hätte ich erst vor wenigen Stunden eben diese Bar verlassen. Wie so oft in einer jener einsamen Nächte, die mir meinen Aufenthalt in meiner neuen Heimat Tag für Tag schwerer machten, versuchte ich dieses scheußliche Gefühl der Einsamkeit mit Alkohol zu ertränken, was natürlich, wie sonst auch, nicht funktionierte und mich nur noch deprimierter machte. Ich weiß noch, dass an der Wand hinter dem Thresen so ein blödes Plastikschild hing, die man sich in diesen kleinen Ramschläden für billig Geld kaufen konnte. Ich versuche meine Sorgen zu ertränken, doch die Bastarde können schwimmen. stand darauf. Ein ziemlich bescheuerter Spruch und doch steckte so viel traurige Wahrheit in ihm. Ich war an jenem Abend bereits stark angetrunken gewesen; ein verdrießlich dreinblickender und zudem alkoholisierter Student, der vollkommen alleine an der Theke saß und im Selbstmitleid versank, war wahrlich kein sehr einladender Anblick und erst recht kein besonders schöner. Umso verwunderter war ich, als mir plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter tippte, ich mich umwandte und in die grünen Augen einer jungen Frau blickte. Sie war wirklich unglaublich schön. Für einen Moment dachte ich, dass ich inzwischen so viel getrunken hatte, dass jede Frau wie eine Göttin für mich aussah, was mir auch beinahe so herausgeplatzt wäre. Somit hätte ich den wohl lachhaftesten Anmachspruch der Geschichte gebracht, ganz im Stil von 'Hab meine Handynummer verloren, kann ich deine haben?' und dem ganzen anderen Quatsch, den sich Typen ausdachten, um wildfremde Mädels schnellstmöglich in die Kiste zu bekommen. Noch bevor ich jedoch Fettnäppchenkönig des Abends wurde und das erste Worte über meine Lippen brachte, legte sie sanft ihre Hände an meine Schläfen, zog mich an sich heran und küsste mich. Das war damit wohl einer der überaschendsten Momente in meinem Leben und der schönste Augenblick meines bisherigen Aufenthaltes in dieser ansonsten so gefühlskalten Stadt. Nach diesem scheinbar völlig willkürlichen Aufeinandertreffen unserer Lippen, sah sie mich für einen Moment lang ganz schweigsam an und zwar mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den sie sich eigentlich nur dann hätte anmaßen dürfen, wenn ich es gewesen wäre, der einfach so auf sie zugestürmt wäre, um sie zu küssen. Ich wurde ziemlich nervös und hatte kurzzeitig sogar die Befürchtung, dass sie mir eine scheuern würde, obwohl sie ja nun wahrlich kein Recht darauf gehabt hätte. Noch bevor ich jedoch irgendetwas sagen konnte, mir schwebte tatsächlich ein Entschuldigung vor, begann der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der mich für einen Moment lang tatsächlich etwas verängstigt hatte, zu verschwinden und sie zeigte mir ihre strahlenden weißen Zähne als sie erst schüchtern zu lächeln und dann total beschämt zu lachen begann. ,,Tut mir leid, aber ich bin mit ein paar Freundinnen hier und sie haben mit mir gewettet, dass ich mich nicht trauen würde, dich zu küssen. Danke fürs Mitmachen; das war ja zum Glück recht leicht verdientes Geld. Hatte für einen kurzen Moment Angst, dass du mich mitten im Kuss wegstoßen würdest. Ich werde dich für deine Beihilfe selbstverständlich fürstlich entlohnen – was würdest du gerne trinken?“ Eine Wette? Ich war also eine Wette gewesen? Natürlich, wie konnte ich auch nur so naiv sein zu glauben, dass eine Frau mit solch einer Schönheit Interesse an einem versoffenen Häufchen Elend wie mir haben konnte. Es war schon ein ziemlicher Stimmungskiller zu wissen, dass man binnen weniger Sekunden von einem einsamen Studenten zu einer Mutprobe für irgendwelche Mädels mutiert war. Ein Ruf auf den ich nicht unbedingt stolz hätte sein können, aber diese darauf folgende Einladung auf einen Drink, gab mir zumindest Hoffnung, dass ein Mindestsatz an Interesse von ihrer Seite aus bestand. ,,Du das ist echt nett von dir, dass du mich jetzt nicht völlig verdattert hier sitzen lassen willst, aber ich fürchte ich hatte heute ohnehin schon viel zu viele Drinks.“ Natürlich war diese Aussage gelogen. Zwar war ich schon so gut wie betrunken, aber ich hätte mir mit Leichtigkeit noch fünf Bloody Marys reinschütten können, aber um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich nicht unbedingt, dass sie mich auf einen Drink einlud. Was solcherlei Dinge anging war ich eben recht traditionell, aber da ja Aussagen wie Der Mann gibt der Lady das Getränk aus in unserer heutigen emanzipierten Welt purer Sexismus waren, griff ich stattdessen zu dieser kleinen, wenn auch recht plumpen Notlüge. ,,Heißt das, dass du jetzt schon betrunken bist?“ Die brünette Schönheit mit den niedlichen Locken sah mich skeptisch an und belächelte meine Aussage recht offensichtlich. Ich begann zu stammeln, doch im Lügen war ich noch nie wirklich gut. Schließlich konnte ich jetzt nur verlieren. Würde ich ,,Nein.“ sagen, wüsste sie, dass meine vorherige Notlüge der Unwahrheit entsprach und wenn ein ,,Ja.“ über meine Lippen gekommen wäre, hätte sie höchstwahrscheinlich das Weite gesucht und so entwich mir lediglich ein ziemlich peinlicher Wortsalat. ,,Nein, naja, doch – ein wenig... ja.“ Wieder begann sie zu lachen und setzte sich neben mich auf einen der unbequemen Barhocker. Wow, dachte ich mir. Wenn sie jetzt nicht gleich wieder von diesem Arschfoltergerät aufspringt, scheint sie ja wirklich interssiert zu sein. ,,Dann eben kein Drink. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem Gespräch? Die Leuten sagen mir immer, dass ich eine fantastische Zuhörerin und Ratgeberin bin und da du hier so ganz alleine sitzt und trinkst, brauchst du doch sicherlich jemand der dir mal zuhört oder?“ ,,Klar gerne. Puhh... dachte erste, dass du absolut keinen Bock hättest dich mit einem Betrunkenen zu unterhalten. Ist das für die meisten Frauen nicht total abturnend?“ ,,Wenn Menschen betrunken sind, zeigen sie ihr wahres Gesicht. Wie könnte man ein ehrliches Kennlerngespräch also besser führen als im alkoholisierten Zustand?“ Sie gefiel mir schon gut bevor sie überhaupt zu sprechen begonnen hatte, aber mit jedem ihrer Sätze wurde sie mir immer sympathischer. ,,Ich bin übrigens Camilla und ja ich weiß, normalerweise stellt man sich schon vor dem ersten gemeinsamen Kuss vor, aber je eher wir das nachholen, desto weniger merkwürdig wirkt das Ganze dann im Nachhinein. Wie heißt du denn, Hübscher?“ ,,Mikal,“ brachte ich gerade so heraus, beinahe erschlagen von ihrem Wasserfall aus Wörtern. ,,Süß, genau wie mein Cousin, obwohl du mir jetzt schon deutlich sympatischer erscheinst.“ ,,Hm... ich hab weder Cousins noch Geschwister. Meine Eltern sind beide Einzelkinder und ich glaube die Reiseliebe meiner Eltern hat dann auch letztendlich dafür gesorgt, dass ich kein geldverschlingendes Geschwisterchen bekommen habe.“ ,,Braucht man auch nicht – sind doch nichts weiter als nervige kleine Biester.“ ,,Bist wohl nicht so der Familienmensch was?“ ,,Überhaupt nicht. Ich bin schon mit meinen Cousins überfordert genug. Möchte mir gar nicht ausmalen wie sehr ich unter einem permanent im Haus verweilenden Geschwisterkind zu leiden hätte.“ ,,Ich hätte gerne die Erfahrung gemacht, aber im Nachhinein würde ich es vermutlich doch bereuen. Studierst du auch hier in der Gegend oder machst du eine Lehre?“ ,,Studium. Ich bin jetzt seit knapp zwei Jahren an der Kunsthochschule und du?“ ,,Soziale Arbeit, aber ich bin gerade noch im ersten Jahr.“ ,,Und wohnst du schon länger hier in Oslo?“ ,,Seit etwa 15 Jahren. Ursprünglich komme ich aus einer Stadt in Deutschland.“ ,,Hm... ich bin eigentlich auch nicht von hier. Bis vor sechs Jahren habe ich noch in der Nähe von Paris gelebt, bevor meine Eltern wieder zurück nach Norwegen wollten. Mein Vater hatte einen Job in Frankreich, aber als er in Rente ging, hielt sie nichts mehr in diesem Land.“ ,,Meine Eltern waren, beziehungsweise sind, ja wie bereits erwähnt riesige Reisefanatiker und Norwegen war das Ziel ihrer Hochzeitsreise und sie haben sich immer vorgenommen, dass sie sich, wenn das Geld reichte, dort niederlassen würden.“ ,,Ein wundervolles Land. Auch wenn es im Winter ein wenig zu kalt für meinen Geschmack ist, haha.“ Camilla war ein wunderbarer Mensch, so herzlich und aufgeschlossen und das Gesicht, das sie machte wenn sie lachte, ließ Oslo deutlich wärmer erscheinen als es eigentlich war. Wir redeten über alles mögliche, wie etwa über unser Leben vor Norwegen, unsere Lieblingsfilme, welche Musik uns gefiel und bald sogar recht private Dinge wie den Tod ihrer Mutter oder mein kurzweiliger Aufenthalt in der Anstalt, aufgrund schlimmer Panikattacken in meiner Kindheit. Es war wunderschön sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, auch wenn es um besagte traurige Themen ging; ich fühlte mich ihr so nahe, fast so als würde ich sie schon deutlich länger kennen und jeder Außenstehende hätte geglaubt, dass wir bereits seit Ewigkeiten beste Freunde wären. Allerdings drängte sich mir schon bald eine Frage auf. ,,Du, ich will dich ja nicht abwimmeln oder so, aber warten deine Freundinnen denn gar nicht auf dich? Dafür, dass du mal eben für einen Knutscher gegangen bist, bist du ja inzwischen schon recht lange weg.“ Diesmal lachte sie nicht, sondern lächelte verschmitzt, kicherte kaum hörbar und senkte den Kopf ein klein wenig beschämt, während ihre Wangen binnen Sekunden feurig rot wurden. ,,Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich heute abend ganz alleine hier. Ich hab dich vom Weiten schon eine Weile beobachtet, bevor ich den Mut hatte zu dir hin zu gehen und da ich im Ansprechen eine totale Niete bin und mal in irgendeinem Psychologiemagazin gelesen habe, dass Männer auf direkte Anmachen stehen, bin ich einfach in die Offensive gegangen und hab mir dann diese alberne Ausrede ausgedacht, damit du mich nicht für völlig verrückt hälst.“ Das war der Moment in dem mein Herz einen Satz machte. Offenbar schienen manch so plumpe Anmachen gar nicht so dumm zu sein. Mein Glück war vollkommen. Nicht nur, dass ich endlich jemanden kennengelernt hatte, nein, es war auch noch so eine liebenswerte Schönheit wie Camilla gewesen, die sich als mein Anker in dieser Stadt erweisen sollte. Wir unterhielten uns noch so lange, bis die Bar letztendlich schloss und selbst danach gingen wir so lange spazieren, bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont zwischen den Häusern Oslos zu sehen waren. Einen Monat später waren wir ein Paar. Es war im Kino. The Lost Valentine hieß der Film, den Camilla unbedingt mit mir sehen wollte und als wir dort so im Auto saßen und sie sich an meine Schulter lehnte, griff sie plötzlich ganz zärtlich nach meiner Hand. Und zwar keine Zärtlichkeit, wie man sie erwarten würde. Stattdessen fasste sie mich so behutsam an, dass man meinen könnte, sie fürchtete mich zu zerbrechen. Für gewöhnlich war sie immer recht selbstsicher und alles andere als zurückhaltend, daher verwunderte mich ihre schlagartige Nervosität schon ein wenig. ,,Ich liebe dich,“ sagte sie so leise, dass ich sie kaum verstehen konnte. Für ein paar Sekunden schwieg ich und sah sie einfach nur an. Ich strich sanft und ohne ein Wort zu sagen über ihre Wange und sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an meine Handfläche. Seit Monaten dateten wir uns nun schon und es war mehr als deutlich, dass das zwischen uns längst mehr als einfaches Ausgehen war, aber als ich es so zum ersten Mal von ihr hörte – es war perfekt. Sie war perfekt. Wir waren perfekt. ,,Ich liebe dich auch.“ ... Langsam schlug ich die Augen auf. Der Klang von Jonis Stimme war verstummt und das Feuer im Kamin war auf einen rauchenden Haufen glimmender Asche heruntergebrannt. Ich nahm kaum etwas wahr, war noch völlig verschlafen. Die weichen Hände von Camilla strichen über mein Handgelenk, meinen Arm empor, die Schultern entlang und schließlich den Nacken hinauf. Noch immer recht müde ertastete ich ihren Arm und begann ihn zärtlich zu kraulen. Ihre Haut war ganz kalt, doch bei den Temperaturen die zurzeit draußen vor der Tür herrschten war dies auch nicht unbedingt verwunderlich. ,,Wie spät ist es?“, fragte ich leise. Keine Antwort. ,,Wie war die Arbeit? Haben dich wieder irgendwelche betrunkenen alten Säcke angebaggert oder waren nur ein paar dieser spießigen und schleimigen Geschäftsmänner da?“ Auch diese Frage ließ sie unbeantwortet im Raum stehen. Entweder war sie selber schon fast eingeschlafen oder ich war einfach noch viel zu müde, um zu realisieren, dass ich einfach zu leise sprach. Daher gab ich meine kurze Smalltalk Routine recht schnell auf und genoss einfach nur ihre beruhigenden Streicheleinheiten. Mein Blick schweifte hinüber zu der kleinen Uhr über dem Kamin, deren Zeiger sich im Dunkeln wohl nie hätte ablesen lassen können, wenn sie nicht immer noch genau dieselbe Zeit wie vor einigen Stunden angezeigt hätte. 21:35, das verfluchte Ding war schon wieder stehen geblieben. Ich wollte immer, dass wir sie austauschen, doch für Camilla kam das überhaupt nicht in Frage, da es sich bei der Uhr um ein Erbstück ihrer Mutter handelte und außerdem meinte sie, es sei nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Zeit im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes stehen blieb, wenn wir zusammen waren. Allerdings musste es noch vor 2:00 Uhr sein, denn Camilla würde wohl kaum noch lange Spaziergänge durch die Stadt machen oder stundenlang neben mir auf dem Sofa sitzen bleiben, sondern sich wie immer noch schnell duschen und dann auf direktem Wege ins Bett begeben. Plötzlich vernahm ich ein mir vertrautes Geräusch. Eines das ich bisher eher als lästig empfunden hatte, nicht jedoch als erschreckend so wie es in diesem Moment der Fall war. Es war das unangenehme Knarren unserer Wohnungstür, das immer dann ertönte, wenn diese sich zu öffnen begann. Mit einem Mal war ich hellwach und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Sofa auf. ,,Du meine Güte, was ist denn mit dir los?“ Camilla stand mitten im Türrahmen, sah mich mit einem besorgten Blick an und ich konnte in ihren Augen glasklar erkennen was sie dachte, als sie mich so verängstigt inmitten des Raumes stehen sah. Nicht schon wieder die Alpträume. genau das war es was sie dachte. Was würde er wohl als nächstes dafür verantwortlich machen und aus der Wohnung verbannen? Diese Worte waren Camilla so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben als hätte man sie ihr direkt auf die Stirn tättowiert. Arme Camilla. Diesen ganzen Ärger hatte sie wirklich nicht verdient. Am liebsten hätte ich gar nicht mehr geschlafen, um ihr mit meinen Alpträumen nicht länger die Nerven zu rauben. Sie benötigte all ihre Konzentration für das neueste ihrer Gemälde, welches bereits nächsten Samstag einen Platz in der Galerie haben sollte. Camilla nannte es immer ihre bestgelungenste Arbeit. Natürlich wollte ich auch gerne mal einen Blick auf ihr Meisterwerk werfen, doch Camillas eigener Aussagen nach zufolge war es auch ihr bisher unheimlichstes Bild. Ich konnte sie nur allzu gut verstehen. Wie oft hatte sie schon eine ihrer Vorlesungen verschlafen, weil sie des nachts durch meine Schreie wachgehalten wurde und mich wieder beruhigen musste. Camillas Geduld mit mir war wahrlich beneidenswert, aber ich hatte nicht vor sie noch weiter unnötig auszureizen. ,,Es geht mir gut, Camilla.“ Nicht gerade meine überzeugenste Lüge, aber ausreichend, um ihre Sorge um mich zu lindern und sie weitesgehend zu beruhigen. Keine zehn Minuten später lagen wir eng umschlungen im Bett und ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, als in ihren Augen abermals Zweifel aufzuleuchten begannen. ,,Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie leise. ,,Ja wirklich, mir geht’s gut. Ich habe mich nur erschrocken, weil ich schon so gut wie eingeschlafen war und dann dieses grässliche Knarren gehört habe.“ ,,Dann ist gut,“ sagte sie immer leiser werdend und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sanft strich ich ihr durch ihr braunes, lockiges Haar bis sie eingeschlafen war und bevor auch ich schließlich einschlief, dachte ich an jene Hand, die vor kurzer Zeit noch durch meine Haare gefahren und nach Camillas überraschender Ankunft plötzlich verschwunden war. War sie echt gewesen? Unmöglich; es war ganz einfach ein Traum. Allerdings hatte ich das beunruhigende Gefühl, dass es sich dafür viel zu real angefühlt hatte. thumb Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag